


“It’s never too late to have a happy childhood.”

by notjustmom



Series: Tom Robbins Remix [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Pre - Reichenbach, Tom Robbins, birthday fic, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: In most of my verses, John Watson's birthday is March 31... so it is in this one...***This fic has been posted five times... Feel free to kudos or comment on whichever one makes you happy :)***





	“It’s never too late to have a happy childhood.”

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almosttomorocco](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almosttomorocco/gifts).



> Wishing you a very happy birthday, almosttomorocco! <3 (got a bit more angsty than I intended, but more fluff than angst, promise)

"Happy Birthday, Bumble." 

John rolled over and blinked at him. "How did you know?"

"First time we were at the A & E, when you got knocked out -"

"Right." 

"What do you want to do today?"

"You're asking me?" John asked in a small, surprised voice.

Sherlock shrugged. "Mrs. Hudson suggested I throw you a party, Billy thought I should bake you a cake, until Hildy reminded him about the last time I used the oven -"

"How many fire trucks?"

"Two -" Sherlock closed his eyes and shook his head. "No, three - ridiculous for a small kitchen fire. Haven't tried since. I'm not sure what your policy is -"

"My policy?" John's eyes crinkled at him.

"Mycroft decided to stop having birthdays when he was ten."

John laughed out loud. "You can't decide to stop having birthdays, I mean - it..." He stopped short, and Sherlock touched his face gently. "You know."

Sherlock nodded as he wrapped himself around John and felt him shudder. "Mycroft. In a rare fit of sensitivity. I called Anthea afterwards to make sure he hadn't suffered a small stroke. He thought I should know, in case I was considering throwing you a surprise party or some other such nonsense. We could go to that restaurant you've been wanting to try, or go to a movie, there's a Bond marathon on -"

John pulled away from him and searched Sherlock's face, seeing only concern and the love he'd never thought he would ever have smiling back at him. He briefly thought back to all those forgotten birthdays, and the one that nearly killed him, had killed him for a brief moment, and decided to finally just let it all go. He cleared his throat and smiled, though he could feel the tears running down his face.

"Could we just stay in bed until we get bored of being in bed?"

Sherlock nodded and kissed his tears away. "Nothing I'd like better."

John closed his eyes for a long moment, feeling Sherlock's heartbeat under his fingers and a thought struck him. "So, Mycroft has been ten for how long?"

"Forever and far too long."

"Explains a lot."

"Yeah, it does, doesn't it?" Sherlock grinned at him, then kissed him softly.

"Do you mind if later -"

"Cake?"

John bit his lip and whispered, "and ice cream and -"

"Anything you want, John."

"Anything?"

"Anything."


End file.
